RP: Claiming the Aegean Coast
The attempt to claim land on the Aegean coast, directly next to Kratos(controlled by DaggerfallZ). Everything said here was said in Greek but is translated for the readers. Conquest of the Thracian village Paramonos sends about 10 scouts out, 4 miles out in different directions. Hours later, they return after placing steaks in which will indicate where the land will be boardered. "All reports done, sir. There was a small hill terrain just south-east, but I dug it out." A scout says. "Perfect, good job." Paramonos replies as he starts to hammer down a stake directly in the middle of the 10 boardering stakes. Paramonos then forces the Kratos flag into the stake, partially snapping the stake in half but the flag stays put. This is a great demostration of his great strength. "Υποστηρίζω την παρούσα αυτή τη γη για το μέλλον αυτοκρατορία Kratos, ακτή" "I hereby claim this land for the future Kratos Empire, Akti." Paramonos says. Paramonos sends many soldiers back to Kratos as well am himself for supplies, as he leaves a small platoon back stationary. Some Thracian men went out to hunt for a deer, they chased it with their spears. The deers ran along the coast and the Thracian men threw a javelin, piercing the deer and killing it. When they went over to remove the deer's fur and prepare it into meat, they noticed an odd flag in the ground. (The conversation is translated from the Thracian language to English) "Kaigiza, who do you think left this here?" asked Bikili, the tall red haired warrior. "I don't suppose it was those Greek dogs..the scouts noticed them there a few days ago. The bastards left a whole platoon here, think this is their land. Well, I think its time we attacked the Greek scum, they don't belong here", said Kaigiza, the black bearded warrior. After heading back to the Thracian village and eating their lunch of deer meat and fruit, the Thracian men headed to the palace and asked the guards if they could have an audience with the prince. The guards said they could and so they headed into the palace and met with Prince Scoris. He was a muscular blonde haired man in his mid twenties with a scar across his face from a battle. He sat on his throne, wearing a golden helm. Kaigiza and Bikili kneeled in his presence, showing him respect. They talked to him about the platoon of Greek hoplites and Prince Scoris agreed with them, he sent out some Thracian peltasts to scout the land, planning a strategie against the Greek hoplites. The peltasts wore crescent shaped gold helms and had crescent shaped shields with spears. Kaigiza was a friend of Scoris, so Scoris usually agreed with him. Kaigiza was the general of the peltasts so he suited up in his armor and went with the peltasts. They crouched down in the woods and camoflauged themselves, in case a hoplite went into the woods, they would attack. "The animals believe they can stop us from ultimate glory? Ha..." A scout says as he begins to turn and run torwards the camp which divided Kratos and Akti by 2 miles each. "What is it?" General Paramonos asks as he see's the scout in panic and distress, as well as him panting, having ran two miles non-stop, though 5 miles being a daily exercise. "Natives, up ahead. Looking to take Akti" The scout replies as he's panting, down on his knees and being helped by comrades". "About time the animals want a battle. At least we picked up on their strategies, get out there in formation 582." Paramonos commands, as every soldier within the camp which ranged from about 3 to 4 hundred. Everyone suited up and prepared to take battle as they marched out in what was called "Formation 582". The Thracians lunged out of the woods and attacked, throwing javelins at the Greek soldiers. One peltast even lunged forward and impaled a soldier through the skull with a javelin, blood spurting everywhere. The Thracians let out a battle cry and fired arrows everywhere. A horn is sounded through a shell, and the attack goes into full force. A platoon of 50 swordsmen flank the Thracians and begin to attack and at the risk of ending allied lives, the archers out back use an arrow rain with flaming arrows. "Calvary, charge....!!!!!" Paramonos shouts as the Calvary charge in on horses, aiming to decapitate. After hours of battle, it ends, and the Kratos Army, is victorious. Paramonos comands his soldiers to clean the dead bodies from the future city, and wokers begin to walk up, carrying supplies, and tools. Kaigiza was the only survivor of the peltasts, he sneaked off back to the village whenever his men were losing in battle. He was badly injured and escaped at the last moment, he lead a trail of blood through the woods and finally, he collapsed at the palace gates. "The Greek scum....they killed them..." Kaigiza said. Kaigiza fell unconscious and a puddle of blood formed under him. He had shot in the arms and burned with arrows, his belly had also been slashed and he was bleeding. He barely made it back to the village. Near death, Kaigiza was taken to the infirmary of the castle. All his armor was stripped off and a healer came to tend to his wounds. The scar on his stomach was stitched up while he was unconscious, if he had been conscious he would have been in terrible pain. He woke up an hour later and the bleeding seemed to have stopped, but he could not get out of bed for a week. For a week, he was supposed to be confined to his bed because of his injuries. He had almost died. Prince Scoris came to talk to Kaigiza and Kaigiza told him everything that had happened. Soldiers begin to advance into the forest in which the natives had fled. A watchtower to the north sounded off an alarm. A volley of flamming arrows hit the Kratos army and some men who were camoflauged, appeared and did an ambush attack on the army. Thracian spearmen and swordsmen rushed at the soldiers and attacked while flaming arrows also hit the Kratos army. The Kratos Army starts to go at it, on their heels. The Archers use, without control of ally-death, use a fire arrow storm upon all surrounding areas. The Thracian army holds up their shields, taking cover. A primitive catapult fires a large, flaming log at the army, hurting and killing many men. It wasn't the most advanced siege weapon, but it was the best weapon people like the Thracians had. The Kratos Calvary charge with spears, and archers aim straight at the catapult, lighting it on fire with flaming arrows. Swordmen beserkers run into the chaos with huge steel battle-axes. The spearmen and swordsmen charge at the Kratos Cavalry, cavalrymen are taken off their horses, impaled by spears. Blood spurts across the battlefield as there is the sound of clanking of weapons. Heavy swordmen, and beserkers begin to march with great swords and bttle-axes, as well as being followed by archers with their bows drawn in attempt to force fleeing upon the natives. All of a sudden, a team of cavalry and archers, lead by Prince Scoris who is on horseback, attack Kratos army from behind. This causes them to struggle, being attacked on both sides. Scoris is armed with an iron lance and rides on a black horse. "Hold lines!" Paramonos yells to his troops as tehy continue to battle. Just as Paramonos yells, he is supirsed to see... A group of armed Akti construction workers, coming from work, with war-hammers, swords, shields, sharpened sticks, and more. They begin to move foward and join the battle. Scoris lets out a fierce cry and charges at Paramonos, slashing him with his lance. Archers fire many arrows, killing many Kratos soldiers as the battle rages on. Paramonos falls to his own knee he used to murder many rulers, Paramonos gets up and shouts, which is followed by a brutal stab to the gut attempt. The Akti Millitia begins to rage into the battle as they see, taking out many soldiers from the "fresh" energy they have, just have entering the battle. Scoris blocks Paramono's attempt with his shield, he then stabs Paramonos through the shoulder, weakening him. The lance is doused in his blood. Cavalry soldiers decapitate many Kratos spearmen as blood spurts across the battlefield. An Akti militia member runs from behind, and slashes Scoris down. The stab through Paramonos' shoulder fails as his armor makes his lance slides off the banged steel plate. Paramonos gets up, and putting a foot on his lance, and hand as well as a foot on his face. The militia member had slashed through a gap in Scoris' armor and he was struck in the neck. He was killed. Paramonos is stepping on his face, with his sword raised high directing his men to take fourth, and end the battle by destroying those who fight back, and taking the one's who give up as slaves. The Thracian village becomes occupied by Kratos soldiers, it becomes part of the "Kratos Empire". Kratos is victorious and Pandora Aventus becomes governor of Κάστρο, the renamed Thracian village that now belongs to Kratos. Scoris is buried in the village. A gravestone was built for him by Kratos soldiers, they thought it was good to honor the dead king, even though he had been an enemy. The end.. Category:Pages Added by DaggerfallZ Category:Role-Play Category:Finished RP's